


Alone

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And Valentine in the Night Vale way, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, related, short fic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, Listeners, no one likes Valentine's day, even remotely, so I just say we hide from it with our loved ones or blood stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Today was the retched, retched Valentine's day. But today, like everyday, Cecil had to report. Ugh, this is probably the second most dangerous day of the non-existent-year, and Cecil had to go out and brave the consequences, again. As Cecil sneaked out of his house he hid under the big umbrella he had for when the Glow Cloud was present. He would take dead animals raining over Valentine's day any day. But, alas, work is the most important. Cecil scurried on the sidewalk (his car and bike were hiding in the garage and couldn't be coaxed out), not making eye contact with anyone or thing. Once he finally got to the NVCR building he let out a sigh of relief and got in quickly.

After settled into the recording booth, the radio announcer noticed that there were was only one intern, Joseph, working, when there were at least three yesterday. But Joseph was behind the glass working on the sound controls and whatnot.

Cecil frowned. He would have to make his own coffee. He got up and went to the staff room to make some coffee. While waiting, he went over the editorials and faxes he got.

Once back in the booth, he got set up.

Opening, made. Big story, understood. Weather, set up. Cecil looked up at Joseph, who gave the hand gesture meaning two minutes until airing. Cecil nodded in response and put on his headphones. He sat up in his chair and put his elbows on the desk.

_Three, two, one._

_“_ _Be careful who you hang out with, for they just might be that malicious creature you once knew long ago hiding under you bed, and we all know how that ends. Welcome to Night Vale.”_ Cecil said into the microphone. Joseph gave a thumbs up, and after a few seconds Cecil started again.

“ _Listeners, let's get onto our biggest story. Today – as many already know – is Valentine's day. That's right.”_ Cecil read. Soon he didn't even have to look at the basic script -- just talk. He talks about the death poll, how to keep safe, blah blah blah. _Obviously_ stuff everyone should know by now.

“ _And, why, today I had to walk to the station! It was very risky for me, dear listeners!”_ Cecil said. _“But onto other news...”_ he continued. Soon enough, since today's news was slow, he was able to go to the weather. When he checked his phone he saw one message by 'Carlos <333'. Cecil smiled just at the name before even opening the message.

'Hey when will your show be done' Cecil read out loud. He bit his lips and smiled before replying back. 

'Well, the weather should go on for two more minutes, then I should end up in five minutes.'

Cecil hit send and waited patiently for a reply. Just before the weather was over, Cecil got a text from Carlos saying 'alright'. Cecil smiled, ah, _Carlos texted him_ , but got ready for when the weather ended. 

_Three, two, one._

“ _Welcome back. Have you survived so far?”_ Cecil greeted, _“If so, great, because I have got the latest on the story we left off at.”_

It was almost time to sign off, or at least Cecil presumed so since Joseph was making frantic hand gestures of some sort.

“ _And, Listeners, no one likes Valentine's day, even remotely, so I just say we hide from it with our loved ones or blood stones. Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight.”_ Cecil signed off. He took off the headphones, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. Soon he was going to have to walk home. Better late then never, in the Night Vale sense. Cecil got up and headed out when he saw a text from Carlos: 'I'm at the back, waiting for you', it read. Cecil almost bursted into happiness then and there, but at least waited until he could reply. He sent back a hasty 'ok' and ran to where Joseph was packing up. 

“Joseph! Hello! Can you turn off the lights?” Cecil asked.

“Alright.” Joseph complied, but it's not like he had much of a choice. 

“Thanks. See you hopefully soon!” Cecil called out as he gathers his stuff and heads for the back of the building.

As he went outside he can see only one car in the parking lot; a Hybrid Coupe.

“Carlos!” Cecil cried out in happiness, as he saw Carlos leaning on his car. “It's dangerous out here!” Carlos chuckled at that but goes over to the driver's side and gets in, Cecil following his movements.

“So, what's the special occasion?” Cecil asked excitedly. Carlos shrugs as he starts the car. 

“No reason,” Carlos gave. “Just thought we could hang out. You know, stay indoors.” he explained.

“Ah yes,” Cecil nodded solemnly. “That is a good idea. Any plans?”

“Er, go to my place, drink some hot chocolate, and perhaps watch television or a movie?” Carlos offered.

“Why, it almost sounds like a date!” Cecil declared rather boldly, grinning from ear to ear, which made Carlos' ears go red.

“I- I guess you could call it that.” Carlos agreed. “So is that a yes?”

“I would love to.” Cecil agreed back. He leaned over to give Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day." Cecil whispered. Carlos glanced at Cecil for a few seconds before pulling his eyes back to the road.

"But- You don't like today!: Carlos tries to defend. Cecil shrugged.

"I don't like the day, but that doesn't mean I don't like the phrase." Cecil said cooly. Carlos opens his mouth but closes it again, deciding to just shake his head at just logic in Night Vale.

"Alright then. Happy Valentine's day, Cecil."

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said: Alone, possibly proud, and wanting to write stuff. Add them together and you get this! I could have posted this yesterday, buuut Tumblr. I do enjoy doing one-shots if I have the drive. Hope you enjoyed~ And all mistakes are mine.  
> (PS I only named this fic Alone because it was the best I could come up with. I wish I was that cool author who used foreign names for their stories that somehow worked. Also, sorry for the tense problem. I don't like writing in past but by the time I was 3/4 done it was past tense so yeah.)


End file.
